


Another Hale

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Soda's fine..." Stiles hesitated and looked at Peter. "Okay, I should have water."John looked at them both, curious."Get the drinks," Stiles said firmly. "We have something... to talk about.""O-o-o-o-kay...." John drawled.Stiles waved a hand. "Nothing bad." He held up a hand. "Promise!"
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 8
Kudos: 624
Collections: Steter Week 2020, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Another Hale

**Author's Note:**

> For Steter week: Paranormal
> 
> For my Teen Wolf Bingo: Magic AU
> 
> For my Trope Bingo card: Power Glows

"Daddio? We're here!" Stiles called as they walked into John's home. Peter hung their jackets on the hooks behind the door and they kicked off their shoes. 

This the was first weekly-ish dinner they had been able to have in a while. Stiles hadn't been available, and John had been happy to know that Stiles was finally back in town. They had kept in contact over Skype and the phone, but in-person meetings were always better.

"In here!" John called from the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable!"

"Anything we can do to help?" Stiles asked as he stood in the hall.

"Nope!" John said, coming from the kitchen and wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Dinner's in the oven. Want something to drink? Beer? Soda?"

"I'll have a beer," Peter replied as he sat next to Stiles on the sofa, knowing John kept a small supply of a local craft beer for Peter.

"Soda's fine..." Stiles hesitated and looked at Peter. "Okay, I should have water."

John looked at them both, curious.

"Get the drinks," Stiles said firmly. "We have something... to talk about."

"O-o-o-o-kay...." John drawled.

Stiles waved a hand. "Nothing bad." He held up a hand. "Promise!"

"Better not be!" John said. "It's finally gotten quiet around here."

"Makes you appreciate burglaries and traffic stops, doesn't it?" Stiles teased.

John came back from the kitchen with the drinks, bringing a beer for himself.

"So, what's up?" John asked.

"Well, since Peter and I have taken over the Hale territory, you know we've been slowly expanding our Pack," Stiles said.

"Sure!" John replied. "And that's done both you and the town a world of good. You have some good people there."

Peter nodded. "It's been good to work with you and Satomi to make sure we had people that we could trust," he added. 

"And you're adding someone else to the pack?" John guessed.

"Well, not in the way you'd think," Stiles replied. "It's just, well, the Nemeton wants a _Hale_ to remain in charge."

"Oh? Does that mean Cora or Derek are coming back?" John asked.

"Not that we wouldn't love to have them," Peter replied, "but Stiles has found another option."

John frowned at Peter. "You have _another_ mystery kid that's shown up out of nowhere?"

Stiles laughed as Peter blushed.

"Nothing quite so nefarious," Stiles grinned. He looked over at his dad. "Umm... put your beer down for a minute?"

John did so, curious at what Stiles was going to do.

Stiles moved closer to the edge of the couch, waved a hand in front of himself to drop what he called a glamour.' There was a flash of power, a glow that surrounded Stiles before he _changed_. The new version of Stiles had gained a significant amount of weight, and had what normally would be called a 'beer belly' -- on most men.

"What?" John asked, stunned. 

"We're pregnant!" Stiles announced.

"Umm... magic, I assume," John asked.

"Some magic and a ritual we found from the Hale vault," Stiles nodded. "Turns out this isn't the first time the Hale Pack was down to just a couple of 'wolves and needed to jump start the next generation."

Peter moved next to Stiles. "It take a powerful Spark, like Stiles," Peter explained, "and some patience, since we had to do some work before we could do the ritual. So it's been almost a year since we started." He put an arm around Stiles and looked proud.

"Aww, kiddo," John said. "Come here!" He came across the room and swept Stiles into a classic Stilinski hug. Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad and held on tight.

"You're going to be a grandpa!" Stiles said wetly.

John held Stiles out in front of him. "How are you going to do this? I mean, what are you going to tell people?" he asked.

Peter stepped in. "That Cora volunteered as a surrogate is the story we'll use, anything else will be in the family history," he explained. "Cora's visit for the holidays started the process but she'll 'deliver' where she is and we'll 'go away' for a week to get the baby."

"So when are you due? Are you healthy? I hope you have someone who knows more about birthing babies than you two do available to help?" John asked.

Stiles laughed. "I'm due in three months," he replied. "Babies conceived this way don't take the same length of time as purely human babies. Yes, I'm healthy, and yes, we have a doctor-in-the-know who we've been working with." He looked at Peter. "We just wanted to make sure it worked before we told anyone."

"Then we have something to celebrate!" John grinned. He looked carefully at Stiles. "You weren't out of town at all, were you?"

"Nope," Stiles admitted. "Sorry, but we needed to be isolated for three weeks, just to make sure the baby got off to a good start. The magic involved settles better if there's no one else around to, well, distract it."

"You're forgiven, for this," John grinned. "Next time, just let me know. I can be patient."

"Next time?" Stiles squawked.

John drew Stiles in for another hug and saw the smug grin on Peter's face. Oh, yes. There would be a next time.


End file.
